Haru invita
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Lo único que se escuchaba eran los rápidos latidos de Haru, su corazón estaba gritando, pero el oído de Byakuran no era tan desarrollado como para escuchar esos veloces bombeos, o al menos eso esperaba.


Ciaossu ~~

Bueno, esta pareja me sigue pareciendo muy extraña xD y esto fue lo mejor que pude sacar u.u estoy seca de imaginación, ¿sabían? Ojalá les guste!

Dedicado a: mary-animeangel.

* * *

—Haru-chan, sal de donde quiera que estés—dijo Byakuran.

Haru se sintió ofendida, estaba tomando esto como si fuera un juego, ¿algún día la tomaría en serio?

Apretó fuertemente el paquete que traía en sus manos e intentó moverse sin hacer ruido, no se consideraba a sí misma una persona silenciosa por naturaleza, pero debía salir de ahí antes de que Byakuran la encontrara.

Gateó lentamente por la cocina, estaba acorralada en todos los sentidos, sin embargo había una esperanza de poder llegar hasta la puerta y escapar.

—Haru-chan—volvió a llamar el albino. Desde su posición escuchó que daba un paso hacia el centro de la habitación, lo que la hizo retroceder de inmediato.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los rápidos latidos de Haru, su corazón estaba gritando, pero el oído de Byakuran no era tan desarrollado como para escuchar esos veloces bombeos, o al menos eso esperaba.

Su respiración también estaba agitada producto de haber corrido todo el pasillo hasta esconderse en la cocina. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el sitio no era un muy buen escondite que digamos.

Sentía su blusa pegada a su espalda, la transpiración era algo molesta, incluso algunos mechones de cabello se habían adherido a su frente. ¿Por qué no se escondió dentro de la regadera? Contuvo un suspiro, por más que anhelara una ducha, no le apetecía estar desnuda en caso de que Byakuran la encontrara.

Sus piernas comenzaron a quejarse, la posición en la que estaba era muy incómoda y sus tobillos ya no podían sostener su peso. Le suplicó a su cuerpo que resistiera un poco más, pero éste no obedeció, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, sentada.

De su boca salió una ligera queja por el dolor que le provocó el golpe, y su corazón se detuvo al darse cuenta que acababa de delatar su posición.

Buscó el paquete para abrazarlo con fuerza y cerrar los ojos, ya no podía seguir ocultándose, pero aún podía intentar proteger la delicada caja.

—Te encontré, Haru-chan—escuchó la voz de Byakuran cerca de su oído, lo que provocó que apretara aún más sus párpados—. Haru-chan, mírame cuando te hable.

Sintió que una mano fría la obligaba a voltear su rostro en la dirección desde dónde venía la voz del albino, su cabeza cedió al movimiento, pero sus manos apretaron con aún más fuerza el paquete.

Los orbes lilas observaron con detención la tierna pose de la joven de cabellos castaños, antes de fijar la vista en su verdadero objetivo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Haru-chan?—preguntó, golpeando la caja que ella apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

La constante mención de su nombre la hizo temblar, se removió en su sitio y apegó su rostro a la tapa de la caja, como si pudiera tapar la existencia de ésta con su cuerpo.

—Esto es de Haru ~desu—musitó.

—No seas tan egoísta, Haru-chan. Déjame ver—pidió con voz suave, mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de la joven, acercando su pequeña figura a él.

—¡No! Esto lo compró Haru para el día de consentimiento de Haru y no lo compartirán con Byakuran-san

~desu—respondió ella.

—Solo quiero un bocadillo—volvió a insistir, acercándose aún más a ella.

—No, esto es de Haru—dijo posesivamente.

Byakuran miró con desdén la caja rosada que la joven protegía,—Anda, Haru-chan. Yo invito.

—Byakuran-san, esto lo compró Haru, ósea que Haru invita—corrigió ella, levantando el rostro y retrocediendo en cuanto notó lo cerca que se encontraban.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! –dijo el albino.

La confusión apareció en los orbes castaños, Byakuran aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y empujarla fuera de la cocina.

—¡Hahi!—hipó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho: _Haru invita—. _Haru no se refería a eso ~desu.

Intentó darse la vuelta y huir nuevamente, pero el adicto a los dulces la tenía muy bien sujeta por lo que no logró separarse de él, es más, fue empujada aún más cerca.

—Tranquila, Haru-chan. Vamos a pasarlo muy bien—dijo con ese característico tono persuasivo.

Haru apretó el paquete, despidiéndose de los pasteles que traía ahí dentro.


End file.
